A New World
by RobynEggs1997
Summary: A young girl mysteriously gets trapped inside her favorite anime. This story is viewed from first person. Takes place during the Trunks - Cell Games Sagas. My first story/fanfic ever  :


_Author's Note_

Hello! Welcome to my story. I am a new author, and this is my first story/fanfic ever! Please no flames. You can tell me what I need to edit, such as grammar, or spelling. I would appreciate it if I got some reviews(: Enjoy your reading ^^

* * *

><p><span>A New World<span>

I grabbed the remote that controlled my television and pressed the power button. I sighed. I looked at my window. I took my hand and brushed a curtain aside and glared out. It was hot and arid out. According to the weather reports, it won't rain for a week or so. I wish it would, because I want to feel the clouds kissing my skin with each drop of its tender tears. I sighed even louder and released the curtain from my grasp and threw myself onto my bed.

I placed my head on my pillow and outstretched my arm towards my nightstand and searched for the current manga I was reading, DragonBall Z. I am absolutely **obsessed **with this cartoon. I finally touched the spine and brought it back towards me. I ran my fingers across the top, locating the bookmark I had placed between the pages I left off at. I flipped over on my back, opened up to the correct page, and continued to read.

"I'm heading off to a place near here to meet Goku. Would you guys like to come?" Mirai Trunks asked the gang. I closed my eyes and laid the book on my chest. I smiled at the thought of me beside the Z Fighters during all their battles. I opened my eyes and placed the bookmark between the pages and gently set the book back on my nightstand. I sat up and glanced at my reflection in the mirror across from my bed. I stood up and headed towards my door to go downstairs.

My mother was sitting on the couch reading a book she recently bought. I walked over to the couch and plopped myself down on the seat beside her.

"Hey, Pun'kin," she said with a smile so full of love, it warmed my heart.

"Hey Mom," I replied and leaned my head against her shoulder and smiled. "What's for dinner?"

"Your father should be home any minute now with fast food," she said with a laugh.

"I'm back!" called a familiar voice from the doorway.

"Speak of the devil," I said with a giggle.

My father entered the living room with a bag in his hand and drinks in the other. He made his way to the large coffee table in front of both couches. He set everything down and set his keys on top of the television.

"Dinner's served!" he said cheerfully and handed us our food. We were having Japanese tonight! I opened the lid to my dinner and was hypnotized by the enhancing fragrance. I grinned at the food, as steam rose off of it. I took the chopsticks out of their package and broke them apart. I placed them between my fingers and gobbled away. I glanced up and saw my parents staring at me like I was psycho.

"What?" I questioned with my mouth full of vegetable chow mein.

"You're eating like you haven't eaten for days!" my father replied.

"And it's not lady-like to talk with your mouth full," my mother told me with a slight smirk.

I laughed and tried to finish my meal as polite as I could. Twenty minutes later, we were all finished and our stomachs were slightly peeking out from under our shirts.

"Now it's time for the fortune cookies!" my dad spoke up. He handed us each one of those delicious treats that were wrapped so neatly in a package. We all opened ours with joy, hoping to see what our fortunes were. I read mine first:

'Your reality will change when you look at life in a different point of view.'

I gave the small scrap of paper a funny look, and shoved it into my pocket.

"Well, I'm going to head up to bed now, goodnight mom and dad!" I said and gave each of my parents a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I headed upstairs and showered quickly. I dried off and threw my pajamas on and thought to myself, 'My mother reminds me so much of Videl in GT, so kind and warm-hearted. My father is like Gohan, funny and serious.' Suddenly, I froze. The only thing I was able to do was look around. I couldn't move at all, and I felt something strange, as if I weren't the only one in my room.

"MOM! DAD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

No answer. I felt a tingly feeling in my arm and looked down at it. A blue flash of light exploded out of it. I yelled some more. No answer. I felt more tingles and saw that those areas of my body had a faint, blue glow that was slowly getting brighter. Suddenly, my whole body was glowing. I opened one eye and saw I wasn't in my room anymore. I was floating mid-air in a mysterious place that was shrouded in a foggy, white aura.

After being confused for a minute or so, I felt a strong pressure pushing down on me. I was trying to fight back and I couldn't hold it any longer. I was too weak. It forced me down and I plummeted downward at a very high speed. After a long fall, which seemed like hours, I fell harshly on a hard surface. I couldn't move, or talk; it hurt terribly. I decided to look up and I saw I was on a grassy area with people striding along the sidewalk nearby.

A few people stopped and stared at me in unison. I watched as some of them whispered amongst each other about me. Something was not normal about them. They were cartoon-ized! I gasped and looked down at myself. I also looked like I had been drawn by Akira Toriyama! I also noticed I wasn't wearing my pajamas anymore. I was dressed in a purple V-neck and stonewashed jean shorts. I also wore fingerless gloves and some odd looking shoes that came up to half of my shin with lime green socks peeking out the top.

"Wh-where am I?" I asked one an elderly man who was staring at me.

"You're in West City," he replied with a hint of shock in his voice. "Why'd you fall from the sky?"

"I honestly have no clue. Wait, West City as in Dragonball Z's West City?"

"What in the world is Dragonball Z?"

"Umm, this cartoon I love.

"Hmm, I've never heard of it."

"Oh, okay."

'If this is Dragonball Z, then I have to meet Goku!' I pondered. I happened to look up and watch the man walk away.

"Wait!" I called out to him.

He turned back around and looked at me again. His expression was still full of shock once he saw who he was talking to.

"Yes, child?" he asked.

"You can call me Alexa," I said with a smile and bowed. "Do you know where Mount Paozu is located?"

The man nodded with a small smile and pointed to his left.

I thanked him and started to run at a steady pace out of the city. My footsteps were the only thing I could hear besides very few cars that happened to pass me by. My legs started to get tired so I slowed down to a jog. I looked ahead and saw mountains and foothills. 'I couldn't already be here, could I?' I thought again and walked into a forest. I ran, trying to find my way out so the carnivore inhabitants of the forest wouldn't try to hunt me down before I could meet my heroes.

I made my way out and realized how thirsty I was. I made my way to a lake after about five minutes of my experience with dry mouth. I smiled ear to ear and ran over to the sparkling water. I kneeled to the ground and went to take a drink. Then something splashed out of the water into my face. I jumped back pressing my body against a large boulder. It was a person that looked so familiar. He was holding a giant fish that he threw to the side and he dried himself off and glanced up at me.

"Who are you?" he said in such a polite manner.

I pushed myself off the boulder and slowly walked up to him. He suddenly got into s fighting pose.

"Don't come any closer," he said. I hesitated and froze in my steps.

"Gohan…" I managed to whisper out.

His eyes got wide and his mouth slightly dropped.

"How do you know me?"

* * *

><p>(AN): Cliffhanger! O: Chapter Two Will Be Up Soon, I Promise! ^w^


End file.
